Market demands for improved product specifications increase every day. In parallel, new developments for mobile devices as well as their critical part, such as an optical imaging lens, are diversified into various applications. For example, cameras may be used for taking a photograph or film, watchdog for environmental monitoring, event data recorders, reversing camera systems mounted on motor vehicles, etc. It may be desirable to achieve better imaging quality to better present details in recorded frames—particularly framed recorded in environments with insufficient light or recorded during movement (e.g. driving). It may also be desirable to provide an optical imaging lens which is contact and occupies little space. Such devices may require a wide view angle and/or a low focus number (Fno)—two features which may advantageously be provided by optical imaging lens of the present disclosure.
Size reductions of an optical imaging lens cannot be achieved simply by proportionally shrinking the size of each element therein. Various aspects of the optical imaging lens, such as production difficulty, yield, material property, etc. should be taken into consideration. Therefore, production of a size-reduced optical imaging lens presents higher technical barriers and challenges than that of a conventional lens. Accordingly, achieving good optical characteristics in view of the various relevant considerations and technical barriers is a challenge in the industry.